Bad Boys
by ellithea
Summary: Girls always dig for the resident bad boys...


**DISCLAIMER:**

BLEACH, its production as a whole was never mine!! All belongs to Kubo- sama. Only this plot and concept belongs to me.

**Guys,**

**Hello? New idea that has popped in my head, kept bugging me so I decided to write it. By the way my story She is demoted seems to be ignored, I can guarantee that it is pretty good, why not give it a chance ne? I know you would, thank you so much!!**

_**ellithea**_

"_**Bad Boys"**_

**by:**

_**ellithea**_

**1st**** CHALLENGE**:_**Living alone**_

**

* * *

**

The servants knew Rukia is picking a fight.

The Kuchiki princess stormed into his brother's bedroom without knocking and flipped the covers off his body.

"Nii-sama!!" she said with a flushed face

Byakuya, in powder blue sleeping pajamas looked at his sister with half open gray eyes.  
"What do you want?" he said groggily and flipped back, so he is lying on his stomach.

"I want the engagement cancelled" she lashed out.

"Rukia" a woman's voice from behind her said. She turned around to see a woman who closely resembles her. Only she is much taller and her hair is curly up to her waist and w/o the bangs. But this woman wasn't related to her by blood, she is his biological brother's wife. Well many had assumed that Rukia and she were sisters, but they are wrong. Kuchiki Hisana is just her sister-in -law.

"Rukia, you know that brother of you is no good in the morning, talk to him after breakfast" she said while drying her hair with a towel.

"She is right, I'm absolutely no good in the morning, because Hisana is screwing me in the night" he said with his face buried in the pillows.

"Oh, darling would you like me to screw you now?" she said in playful voice.

Rukia watching these scenes and wants to throw up, so she decided to follow her sisters advise, "Okay, before you two carry on, I'll be on my way, but remember, nii-sama, we are not through yet" her voice full of warning.

Rukia exited the room and closed it behind her.

Hisana stared at the door for a moment and said, "Your sister is scary" she said but was pulled into the bed from behind. Byakuya nestled his head in her bosom and wrapped his hands on her body.

"Much better" he murmured at the cleavage of the newfound pillow.

"You are a sleep monster aren't you?" she said while rolling her eyes, "We have work you now, Mr. CEO"

"5 more minutes Attorney." He said groggily

Hisana tried to shove him off, but he didn't budge,

"Here you are wondering where your sister gets her stubbornness," she said in a reprimanding tone.

"Its genetics" Byakuya said while drifting into morning laziness.

* * *

Rukia waited impatiently for her brother to come down. 'Maybe they had…' she thought in horror

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Byakuya- sama, Hisana- sama" the butler said cutting her trail of thoughts.

"Ohayo" the head of the house said while taking his place on the table.

"Nii- sama, I want to discuss something," she began.

Byakuya looked above his coffee indicating that he is listening.

"I want you to cancel the engagement," she said with seriousness

"Why would I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"I just want too," she said while eyeing her brother.

Byakuya picked up a slice of bread and began buttering it," You need to follow our rules," he said

Rukia pouted and said:  
"I don't want those rules"

"That is the same as saying you don't need the Kuchiki family," Her Brother said.

"Yes, I can prove I don't" her voice rising

"Really? I highly doubt that" Byakuya said with a smile enhancing his devilishly handsome face.

"I'm not planning to marry, yet, please nii-sama…pretty please." she said sweetly

"Talking cute won't get you anywhere, my sister, I'm a business man, present your proposal," he said

Even when she is little, when Rukia wants something that is difficult to be given to her, Byakuya would always ask her to make a deal and give her compromise for that matter. So Rukia is well trained in talking business. Just as what you would expect from the Kuchiki Group of company's princess.

"Okay, in one year I'll fend for myself" she said with determination

"Continue" Her brother said after taking a bite from a bread.

"I'll cut all my ties with the Kuchiki family, I will not receive monthly allowances and live on my own." Rukia declared. She saw Hisana drinking her carrot shake but she can tell that the beautiful attorney is listening.

"You will not be given finances am I correct?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, what do you think?" her voice sounding hopeful.

Byakuya said and started his end of the bargain.

"I'll state my condition, I'll enroll you in a school, a prestigious school, but you will have to pay for your own, and I'll send Renji with you"

"Renji? The bodyguard? Why? I don't need protection!" she said with a shock.

"Okay then forget it" Byakuya said then started drinking his coffee.

"Wait, okay, okay" Rukia retorted

"Alright Rukia, you've got yourself a deal" her brother said.

Byakuya was surprised when his little sister went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Arigatou Nii-sama!!" she said in happiness, then rushed out.

Hisana looked at her husband straightened his polo shirt and asked:

"Are you sure about that?"

Byakuya looked at her with an amused expression and said;  
"She is a Kuchiki, she will do fine"

"That is what I'm worried about" Hisana said with a smirk.

* * *

**(A/N: Yes!!!! Tell me what you think fellas !!! –ellithea)**


End file.
